The Silurian detective: Of chaos and romance
by AceyJacey
Summary: While Vastra and Jenny are unsure of their feelings for each other, dark forces are nearing the completion of their planning which could mean not just the end of London, but the universe itself. The 3rd of The Silurian detective trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

The Silurian detective: Of chaos and romance

A/N: Well here we are, at the third story of the trilogy. Now if you haven't guessed from the title, this is finally where Vastra and Jenny are going to get together! I've probably dragged it on a bit too much but I wrote a short love story for my friend so I think I'm finally ready to do it for these two :D Do enjoy.

It was dark. True, it was night but Vastra was certain that they had never been this dark before. Turning down into an alley way, she saw the darkness grow even more.

"Jenny, are you certain that this is normal?" The Silurian asked the dark haired woman that stepped into the alley, a hand clutching the katana that was sheathed below her coat.

"I've already told you, ma'am. It gets darker every winter." She stood next to Vastra, her eyes meeting the hidden gaze beneath the hood. "Just before Christmas and it starts getting light again, you'll see." Glancing back towards the entrance of the alley, Jenny sighed. "Fred, hurry up already."

A scuffle of feet could be heard before the figure of their older friend could just be seen in the almost non-existent light. "Sorry girls, just making sure that we aren't being followed."

Vastra started to walk deeper into the shadows of the narrow way. "No one will be following us, Fred. Everyone went home hours ago and you know that not a single person would be out this late now. Not even the police."

"But the police have to be looking for the kidnappers, don't they?" Fred asked uncertainly. "I mean it is their job."

Shaking her head, Vastra rubbed her hands along the wall until she felt the cool touch of metal. "30 people gone in a month. That's pretty much a person a day. Even the police are too terrified to catch whoever's doing this. That's why we're here."

The door gave a horrendous creak as it was pulled open. Jenny frowned at it in concern. "Unlocked? Do you think that this is a trap?"

"I'm not sure." Vastra replied. "Nothing's happened here for about 3 years. Georgina said that it was abandoned. I guess someone might have just broken into here for a joke."

As she stepped into the building, the sound of her boots echoing across the room cried around them. Fred winced as the noise repeated itself against his ears, the contrast to the silence outside surreal. A light could be seen glowing dimly above. Vastra made to move towards it but Jenny grabbed her arm. "What are you doing? That light could be anything and you're just going to walk right up to it?"

"Calm down, Jenny. Georgina told us that this place was safe." She shook her friend's hand off of her arm.

"How can you be certain that she's trustworthy?" Jenny started. Vastra sighed and went to speak but was interrupted. "Yes, she did help us against the Sontarans but don't you think that you're being a bit reckless? What happened to the human hating Vastra?"

The Silurian turned back to look at Jenny furiously. "You wanted me to be more trusting. How many times did I have to listen to you go on about saying that humans can be friends with Silurians? I've got you and Fred but when Georgina tries to help, you get all suspicious." Jenny stared at her friend in silence. Vastra's voice lowered slightly. "What happened to the Jenny that persuaded me to stay on the surface?"

"I... I just don't want you to be let down. Humans aren't as perfect as I made them out to be and Georgina's an example of that. I'm sorry if I got a bit... Protective." Jenny looked at the ground glumly.

Vastra stepped back over to her and pulled the woman into a hug. They let their arms rest around each other for a while, both content just to comfort the other with their touch. After a few moments, Vastra pulled away and smiled at Jenny, forgetting that she couldn't see her face.

Fred gave a cough behind them. "Glad to see that you've made up but shouldn't we be looking for clues?"

The two women looked embarrassed for a second before looking about the room. While Fred went over to the light, Jenny pulled out a box of matches and lit one, passing it to Vastra. Using it to see into the dark corners of the room, she smiled back at her companion. "For a minute there, I thought that you might have been jealous of Georgina."

Jenny blushed before giving a broken laugh. "In your dreams maybe." She moved away from Vastra and lit her own match. "So what kind of clues should we be looking for?"

"Well according to Georgina most of the dead bodies that were found in here showed the same effects that the victims of the Gelth at the beginning of the year had. The Gelth that we defeated hadn't mentioned killing so many people. I know that that doesn't prove that he didn't do it but the way they were killed was so different to his style. If it really was a Gelth that killed those people, there should be signs of gas pipes in here." Vastra explained.

"I hate to think that there could be another one still out there, killing more people." Jenny replied. "Do you think that it could be a Gelth that's been kidnapping? Doing something similar to what happened here?"

Vastra nodded. "It's too much of a coincidence. Although it would be nice to know what we're up against, I don't like the idea of going back to see the Queen and to make sure that the Gelth that we trapped in her pipes was locked away securely." A loud crash was heard on the other side of the room followed by a yell. "Fred! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... Ah, well my foot hurts." The man called back as he looked at the pile of metal that had fallen on his leg. "It's caught on something."

His friends hurried to his side. "Just give me a minute." Jenny grimaced as she started to untangle the pieces of wire that was buried beneath the metal. "How did it fall down anyway?"

"I was climbing up this frame to get to the light when it collapsed." He pointed to the light that had fallen a few feet away.

Vastra approached the light and was disappointed to see that it was nothing more than a lantern, the oil inside dripping slowly to the floor as the flame within started to fade. "Oh, how ordinary."

"How impolite, Madame Vastra." A familiar voice smirked above Vastra's crouched body. "We spent a good few hours at the market picking that out for you."

"I had no idea that you knew how to purchase items with money and not thievery." Vastra remained in her position. "Who do you mean by "we"? I thought that the Red Raven worked alone."

There was a click of fingers and then the hiss of a match bursting into a life. Light suddenly spread across the dark room, following set paths that snaked all over the floor. "Why don't you stand up and take a look?"

Getting to her feet, Vastra saw the fire dance over its oil rivers, illuminating a red haired woman holding two guns, one each held to Fred and Jenny's heads. Confusion riddled the Silurian's face as she looked at the person that had whispered to her and was met with another gun and another red haired woman.

"Surprised?" The woman nearest to Vastra chuckled. "Don't feel stupid for not figuring it out, no one else did." She moved away but kept the gun pointed at Vastra. As the two red haired women stood next to each other, Vastra realised how the Red Raven has escaped.

"You're twins." She said simply.

The two looked at the other and grinned. "Identical twins." One of them said triumphantly. "Clarissa and Marjorie, the Red Raven pair."

"But your sister died." Jenny muttered. The thieves that had the exact same features from their hair to their figure giggled to themselves.

"Why yes, that was what we wanted you all to think. Marjorie simply pretended to have died so that if anyone figured out what my night time job actually was, she could free me."

The other twin, Marjorie, nodded. "Every single break in was performed by the both of us. Clarissa would gather information on our next target while I sold the items from our latest heist to a dealer friend. Such a beautiful routine that you attempted to destroy."

"If we have one flaw, it is that we seek revenge." Clarissa pouted slightly. "You interfered and learnt too much. I'm afraid to say that you've sleuthed your last, you and your friends."

They placed their weapons against the foreheads of their prey as softly as a mother would plant a kiss on a child. "Now, now, you haven't told us how you knew we were here yet." Fred mumbled.

The two thieves let out a dark laugh. "How true, why we knew where you lived, we planned to kill you the night I broke Clarissa out but you lived in a busy street and the police were already after us. We followed your lovely friend home. She promised to see you again so we influenced her into informing you both off this tragic warehouse. It was so satisfying to hear you knock down the building frame.

"Oh it was. I'm afraid that our chat must now come to an end." Clarissa pulled out something from under her coat. Its cold touch could be felt through Vastra's hood. "Do you remember this? The lovely axe that you stopped me from stealing. I wonder how it shall feel to bite through your neck." Slowly, Clarissa started to lower the hood. "The pretty neck of a too good for your own good detective. Goodnight, my..."

A horrified scream was released from Clarissa's throat as her eyes fell upon the face of a Silurian. It stopped suddenly as the dart like tongue dug into her jugular, poison shooting throughout the woman's body. Marjorie stared in shock as her sister fell to the floor and the monster that had killed her shot her a glare, the green scales rippling with the light of flames.

"Demon!" She shrieked, turning her guns towards Vastra. Before a shot could be fired, the ceremonial axe that had caused so much trouble was plucked from Clarissa's cooling hands and launched. It hit its target and silenced Marjorie's voice. A bead of blood fell from the cracked skull and then she too collapsed to the floor besides her sister. In under a minute, the Red Raven was nothing more than an urban legend.

Jenny and Fred turned away from the dead pair while Vastra lifted her hood back up. Watching her friends step outside, she picked up the still burning lantern and smashed it over the two thieves. She didn't look back as the flames started to leap and grow.

Standing in the alley, Vastra, Jenny and Fred avoided eye contact. After the fire snapped loudly, Vastra spoke. "We should go."

No one showed any signs of agreement, but the two silent humans turned back out onto the street, their silence not breaking. It held throughout the rest of their journey.

As they all stepped inside of their home, Jenny muttered something about bed before leaving the room. Fred had been sleeping over regularly since the kidnappings had started as they had all gone out together, hunting for whoever had cast the spell of fear over London pretty much every evening. They also decided that it wasn't safe for him to go home alone. He was as much a target as anyone else.

"I'm going to go and see if Georgina's alright." Vastra said quietly. Fred nodded and she left him in the living room.

It felt strange for her to be walking alone. Stranger still was that her friends hadn't tried to stop her. She sighed, feeling truly alone for the first time in such a long time. Her mind was whirling with thoughts, each one more hurtful than the last.

_Jenny and Fred's look of fear. Of disgust at her killing of the twins. They both knew that she had murdered before, for the safety of London but neither had actually seen her take the life of another human. How would they act now? Would they... hate her?_

Regardless of how she felt, doing something would help clear her mind and Georgina was undoubtedly in danger. The Red Ravens would have had to have held Georgina against her will as the letter had mentioned the Sontarans, something that neither of the sisters could have known. One thought remained wriggling in the back of Vastra's mind however. Had Georgina really been forced to write a trap or had she done so willingly?

It seemed like the trusting Vastra hadn't lasted very long.

xxxxx

"Temporal energy at 75%. Approximate time until full power; ten days." A speaker blared out.

A dark haired man who had been sleeping on a simple and uncomfortable mattress jerked awake as the announcement was called out across the ship. He leapt up and quickly got dressed before running to the control room. It was empty apart from a stern looking woman wearing a mauve suit, her back as straight as if a plank of wood was strapped to her body beneath her clothes. It could have travelled all the way up to her hair which was held above her head, falling like a waterfall of brown curls at the top.

"Ten days?" He cried out to her. "But we'll miss the alignment."

She nodded slightly but kept herself facing the computer screen which was gazing into. A few clicks on the keyboard and she turned to regard the panicking man that was overreacting in front of her. One eye blinked, the other a mystery behind the eye patch.

"That would be true if I hadn't made the necessary preparations." She smirked. "Derek, you need to have more faith in me. Trust must exist if we are to succeed."

Sighing, Derek chewed on his knuckles. "You're right, we're just so close to the end, for me to finally get my revenge. I'm sure that you can understand why I'd be jumpy. Still, you can tell me of your plans in advance next time."

"3 days. That's all we need." She turned back to gaze into the screen. "This Angel is a strategist, taking a victim once a night in order to gain enough power before contacting others of its kind. It will have sensed that we have been draining the temporal energy and all it will take is a slight depletion of its own personal strength in order to stir it into a murder spree."

Derek bit his lip as his leader of the moment's face broke into a dark grin at the thought of her own genius. He quickly changed the subject. "What about the others? Are they as successful as we are?"

She stood up and went to another monitor. "Of course, my Flesh plans have reached their base on Earth and combined with the data that you recovered on the Cybermen, our army will soon be complete." Glancing back at him, she smiled sweetly. "Do you have no faith in them too? I know that they are less benign than I but their age spans centuries compared to my own. They will not fail. Once the plan is finished, that is when you should show caution."

"Do you have anything for me to do? Doing nothing for a month is not what I wanted for my revenge." He said hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She switched on a computer. "Please observe the Queen. If those detectives suspect that this is the return of the Gelth than they may seek to check their first foe. We must make sure that they are not killed in the upcoming attack." She pressed a finger to his lips when he went to speak. "That is your job." She assured.

He shook his head as he took a seat in front of the screen. "Believe me, it's no job. It's my reward."

xxxxx

Vastra had memorised Georgina's address from her letter so knew exactly where she lived. However, if she had indeed betrayed them, the address would probably be fake. If she had been held against her will, the address would be real, telling them that she needed help. Whatever the answer was, Vastra had never been to Georgina's home before and so this was a mystery.

The letter had been just as mysterious. Short and to the point, it had explained how Georgina had returned to the Torchwood base and had taken some documents about other extra terrestrial occurrences on Earth as well as more sentimental objects. After filtering through the files, she had found one about activity related to the Gelth 3 years previously. The murders had been covered up but the case never solved. Georgina suggested that they check it out as a possible link to the kidnappings.

Now that the letter had been proven as fake, it wasn't hard to figure out that the Red Ravens had posted it a few hours before sunset, intending for the detectives to leave not long after its arrival. At the time, it had been the only decent lead they'd had. The twins may have wanted to kill Vastra no matter what but even she doubted that they could kidnap a person a day just for a devious plot. Something else dark was hiding in London.

It had taken almost an hour of walking to reach Georgina's street and yet she had not encountered a single hansom, let alone a human on foot. As she knocked on the door, her blood ran cold metaphorically as well as literally. It swung open on its own, a lantern flickering eerily in the dark hallway. Stepping cautiously into the house, Vastra gripped her sword tightly; uncertain of what could be hiding in the shadows.

The first room she entered was a complete mess. A bookcase had been knocked down, scattering its load across the floor. What had once proudly stood in the centre was a small oval table which was now shattered; its pieces lay about, covered with deadly splinters. Behind the upturned sofa, a figure could be seen. Hurrying to its side, Vastra saw the familiar blond hair that cascaded over Georgina's face.

Brushing it to the side, the young woman's face was revealed, appearing strange without her glasses. Vastra placed her fingers to her neck and sighed with relief when she felt a pulse. Lifting up the sofa, she lowered Georgina's unconscious body onto its more comfortable surface. The gentle breathing gave a start as Vastra slapped her friend on the cheek.

She coughed before blinking quickly. "Water..." Georgina croaked.

Not wasting a second, Vastra ran to the nearest room which thankfully contained a full teapot. Pouring the still slightly warm water into a cup, she returned to the living room where she gave the liquid to the thirsty woman that drank it not too gracefully.

Smacking her lips roughly, Georgina placed a hand to her head and moaned. "Those bitches know how to knock someone out. I swear that my head is never going to be as perfectly shaped again. I've got a bump the size of Westminster Abbey."

Vastra laughed at Georgina's cursing, glad that no permanent damage had been given. "What did they do to you?"

"Well after I'd written the letter, they started to destroy my living room. I went to stop them but they hit me with their axe. I suppose that I should be grateful that they didn't use the sharp edge." She took another sip of water before going to place the cup on her table. When she saw the remains of it, she threw the cup across the room with a sigh. "From your apparent non-murdered state, I assume that you went to my address first?"

She frowned when Vastra gave a shake of her head. "No, me, Jenny and Fred went to the warehouse but the Red Ravens' weren't expecting someone like me to be a detective. Don't worry, they won't be bothering you again."

Georgina smiled at that. "Good, I hope you made them pay for turning my living room into a complete and utter ruin."

"Aren't you annoyed that they made you write a fake letter to me?" Vastra frowned.

"Well not really. The letter isn't a fake, 3 years ago, there were bodies of people found in that warehouse." She paused and got unsteadily to her feet. "Although, I wasn't going to send it to you, the murders weren't at all like the ones of the Gelth. They were shot by guns. Sontaran guns as a matter of fact."

Vastra went over to where Georgina was looking through a box on the mantelpiece, one of the few items in the room that hadn't been attacked. "What? But that means that they've been here before or maybe never left. Fred had a theory about why they'd take people: to make a Cyberman army."

"No, that wouldn't make sense." Georgina replied, pulling out a pile of paper from the box.

"That's the same conclusion I reached." Vastra smiled. "Why would the Sontarans use the Cybermen when their own army was already effective? Besides, a Cyberman's purpose is to convert every human to a Cyberman as well. The Sontarans would find no benefit in enslaving a species that has been wired to continue its own productivity. The Sontarans also seem too proud to consider seeking help."

Handing the Silurian one of the sheets of paper she had picked up, Georgina clutched her head once more and sank back onto her sofa. "Here's something interesting that I found. That leaflet is from a society called I.S.I.S. so if you didn't find any clues at the warehouse, I suggest you speak to them. They will most probably want something in return, something extra-terrestrial."

Vastra scanned the leaflet. "Seeking information and objects from the stars? They sound a bit like Torchwood only greedier."

"Now don't exaggerate." Georgina smiled slightly at her own joke. "It does seem like too much of a coincidence for them to appear so soon after the destruction of Torchwood. They have most probably been waiting for their chance to take over the alien activity of the city."

"Well if that's so than they are the best hope to solving all the disappearances. Do you mind if I stay here for the night before going?" Vastra asked.

Georgina shook her head. "You saved my life, stay as long as you want." She staggered out of the room, calling over her shoulder as she went. "I'm off to bed, there's the guest room first door on the left upstairs."

Shoving the leaflet into a pocket, Vastra followed her hostess up the stairs and went into the room she had been given. Not bothering to undress, the exhausted Silurian collapsed onto the bed, ready to fall asleep.

It was at that moment that the events of the day attacked. The thoughts of Jenny and Fred's disgust burst back into life and when she did at last fall asleep, it was into a world of nightmares.

xxxxx

As the sunlight fell onto Jenny's face she leapt up with a start. For the sun to be high enough to awaken would mean that she had lost a few valuable hours. Throwing on her work clothes, she galloped downstairs and started preparing breakfast. From the lack of sounds, she assumed that Vastra and Fred were still asleep. While it was rare for Fred to be up early, Jenny's mistress would be displeased at having been left to sleep in so late. She shouldn't be too angry though as they had been up for extremely long last night. It was then that the memories of what had happened returned and Jenny froze.

She had known that Vastra would kill without discrimination, occasionally even eating the victims, not caring too much whether the enemies were alien or human but seeing it happen in front of her eyes had been too much. Two people had been murdered by a friend, a friend who lived in the same house as her. Dashing to the toilet, Jenny unloaded the little remains of her stomach, coughing slightly, tears' blurring her vision. If Vastra could kill so unmercilessly, what would stop her from taking the life of her maid?

Panting more so from her thoughts than what had brought her to the bathroom, Jenny shook her head vigorously. Vastra was her friend and would never be able to hurt her, just as she could not consider harming the Silurian. The Red Ravens had caused their own deaths, having planned to kill her and Fred would break Vastra's control, releasing her feral rage. Her care of her two friends would make her walk through fire for their safety and she had most certainly assured their continued existence.

Vastra would be worried. Jenny knew that she and Fred hadn't looked well upon the killing of the twins and nothing would hurt Vastra more than thoughts of their disapproval. Scolding herself for being too occupied with her own thinking, Jenny ran to Vastra's room with the plan to apologise.

Confusion riddled through the young woman as to where her friend could be. Remembering that Fred had seen her last, she crossed over to the room he normally slept in. Briefly knocking, she then opened the door and went over to where Fred's slowly awakening body was found wrapped tightly in armour of blankets.

Shaking him back to reality, Jenny spoke loudly into his ear. "Fred! Quick, wake up already."

"Huh? Whut?" Fred groaned into his pillow. After a minute of her continued attempts to get him up, he did so, gesturing for her to leave while he got dressed. She waited outside his door until he came out, fully clothed.

"Now are you awake enough to interpret English?" Jenny asked sarcastically. "Vastra's not in her bed so I wondered whether she told you something about where she was before you went to bed."

Fred nodded sleepily. "Oh yeah, she said that she was going to see if Georgina was alright."

"I see." Jenny replied briefly. She frowned at any thoughts that considered her jealousy and followed Fred downstairs. "But shouldn't she be back by now?"

"Well it is quite a distance, she might have stayed over." He didn't notice the look of shock on Jenny's face as what he'd suggested was registered. There came a knock at the door which Jenny hurried to answer, glad to have something to occupy herself with.

A young policeman clad in uniform was standing at the front step, identification papers held up. "Morning ma'am, I'm here with some news for your mistress."

"I'm afraid that Madame Vastra has gone out, could I take a message?" Jenny replied, curious as to what news he wished to give.

"Of course, well there's been an investigation into a factory down by the docks. Apparently, most of the workers had suddenly all resigned and so it was shut down but when a possible buyer of the place came to have a look about, it wouldn't open up. The locks have all been changed and no one can get through them. Besides that, the locals say that at night, the factory starts up. I haven't been given clearance but I'd say that this is the kind of case for the famous Madame Vastra." He handed her a slip of paper. "There's the address. You have a nice day, ma'am."

Staring at the address, Jenny made up her mind. "Fred, have you got your Bobby uniform?" She called out as she unfolded Vastra's spare cloak from its place in a drawer.

"It's at my house but why do I need to infiltrate the police again?" He answered, popping his head around from the living room.

"Not infiltrate, simply a little just-in-case." Jenny started to put the cloak over her clothes, surprised at the softness of the material and of its shield against the cold.

Fred frowned at what she was doing. "Jenny, why are you wearing Vastra's spare cloak? She had it made in case hers got dirty or ripped, not so you could dress up as her."

Lifting up the hood, Jenny bowed her head knowingly. "How true but I figure that she could use a holiday. I'll leave the address so she knows where we are going." She placed the slip of paper on the shelf near the door.

"Where exactly are we going?" Fred asked.

"Just on a case by the docks." She turned back to face him. "Now are you coming or would you rather stay here?"

Flashing her a grin, he nodded enthusiastically. "Well Vastra would never forgive me if I did." Taking her arm, he opened the door. "Come along then, Madame Vastra, we've got some detective work to do."

A/N: This chapter seems a bit slow but I think my first ones always are. In chapter two, the I.S.I.S. society will be introduced and the mystery of the factory will be plundered. Pleases leave a review about this chapter or about any ideas for the next one if you have any.


	2. Chapter 2

The Silurian detective: Of chaos and romance

Looking up at the building where the I.S.I.S. society was held, Vastra couldn't help but feel disappointed. It was made of a plain red brick, the same material that the rest of the street was made of and besides from the sign attached to the house that read "I.S.I.S.", it seemed no different to its brethren.

As she tapped the bronze knocker, Vastra felt loneliness wash over her. Georgina had been too tired to come along and Vastra was still worried about how Jenny and Fred would treat her so she had decided to visit I.S.I.S. alone. The sound of footsteps drawing near could be heard behind the door. It opened with a creak and Vastra was incredibly surprised to see who was behind it.

"Well you took your time; me and Fred have been here for hours." Jenny grinned.

It was a few seconds before she got a reply. "Jenny? How under Earth did you and Fred find out about I.S.I.S.?"

"It's hardly a secret, Vastra." Jenny replied as she opened the door wider to allow Vastra to enter. "We found a leaflet not long after you left and decided to investigate. I still can't believe how much they know. Torchwood had nothing compared to them."

Following the young woman along a narrow corridor, they reached a small door. As it was opened, a crowd of faces were revealed, each one as young and smooth as the next. Children, most seeming around the age of seven although a few older ones were scattered about, some even holding babies. The group were mixed sexed but they all retained the same drawn faces and fragile bodies of the hungry.

Vastra stepped into the room and Jenny quickly shut the door. Surprised at the rapidness of her friend's action, Vastra turned around to meet the guns of two Sontarans that had stood on either side of the door. A gap behind the children was created and 3 more guards ran forward, their weapons cocked.

With a cry of pain, Vastra felt a fist jab into her side. Looking up, she saw Jenny grin darkly. Her hood was yanked back allowing the children to view her Silurian face. They shrieked fearfully, the younger ones covering their faces into their clothes. No matter how many times humans reacted to her like that, Vastra always felt a sting whenever anyone looked at her the way they would a monster.

"Jenny, what are you doing?" Vastra glared up hurtfully at someone she thought was a friend. "How could you betray me?"

"It's truly pathetic how you creatures of this planet think." A voice called out mockingly from behind the shield of children. "No matter how much the truth is pushed upon you, nothing will change your mind until your eyes see it first."

Parting like a royal entrance, a Sontaran was revealed, seated like a king upon a wooden chair. Although his head was as potato like as the rest and his height remained the same, his body was lean and muscular, bound in rich armour. His hands were those of a human, ridiculously large for someone his size. What were strangest of all were the snow white wings that jutted out of his back.

The children watched, awestruck as he stepped forward, one flinching as a wing tip went to brush her face but instead passed through it like it wasn't there at all. "Hello again, Vastra. Do you remember me?" He clasped a strong arm to his chest. "Captain Stek as I was once known as. Your devilish trick destroyed our entire station, leaving me with the highest authority so I presumed the title of Commander until we were rescued."

"So that means that I.S.I.S. is just a cover for you to get back to Sontar." Vastra realised.

Stek grinned. "Exactly, I.S.I.S. is simply a cover for who we really are. The Infiltration Squad for Intelligence of Sontar."

"And what have you done to Jenny? She would never help you." Vastra demanded, causing the said woman to laugh cruelly. With a tap on her chest, Jenny disappeared to be replaced with another Sontaran.

"When we floated down from the ruins of our station a month ago, we discovered that our stealth armour had a slight weakness. Although it works perfectly well on adults, making us appear invisible, when we used the same setting on children, there was a slight problem." He patted one of the children roughly on the head. "They instead saw us as creatures from stories, mythical beings created from their imagination."

Vastra frowned. "Then how come I can see you as a..." She gestured at his human like body.

"I'm not sure really." The Sontaran rubbed his head slowly. "I suppose that I just like to be seen this way so I had the stealth armour copy the children's sight of myself."

"That's not very Sontaran of you. In fact, what's stopping you from leaving Earth at all?" Vastra asked.

The look of confusion vanished, replaced by rage. "You destroyed our entire operation. The plan to make a Sontaran soldier with the heartless armour of a Cyberman. The perfect warrior. Sontar would have been so proud, entire galaxies would fall to our rule thanks to us." The glare that was aimed at Vastra burned with hatred. "You ruined it all."

"No, we left. Whatever you found in the Vault had nothing to do with us." Vastra replied.

"Filthy liar." Stek hissed. "You belong with these disgusting humans."

Getting to her feet, Vastra looked the Sontaran in the eye. "So what are you going to do with me?"

"Children, as your voice from Heaven, I order you to eliminate this demon." They looked up at the angel doppelganger in fear but approached Vastra, knives appearing from pockets. "Now you shall be killed at the hands of the people you so wish to protect. Don't worry about your friends, I have sent someone after them to ensure that they die just as painfully."

Behind Vastra, the Sontaran guards were blocking the only door out of the room. The children were cautious, waiting for one of the others to make the first move. Vastra considered using her tongue to knock the young humans out rather than using her sword but no doubt she would be fired upon by the Sontarans.

Closing in on their victim, Vastra just wished that she'd had a chance to see the real Jenny for one last time before the end.

xxxxx

It felt good to march confidently down the streets, identity hidden. Jenny couldn't understand why Vastra would fell depressed about shrouding herself in the cloak when the sheer mystery that it brought to its wearer was so exciting. Late morning workers would glance at her, intrigued, occasionally even sparing a second look.

It wouldn't help of course that Fred was marching smartly besides her, his police uniform commanding extra obedience from all who saw it. After quickly popping into Fred's house, they had gathered up his disguise, having little time to talk to any of its inhabitants before departing to the docks.

Striding confidently by the river, their destination only a few turns away, Jenny wondered about where Vastra was. Had she gotten back home and upon discovering the address that had been left, headed quickly after her friends. Or would she instead be with Georgina. Roughly shaking her head, Jenny repeatedly told herself that she wasn't jealous.

Ahead, the infamous factory could be seen, completely identical to the others that surrounded it. The first door they came to was locked. In fact, the entire handle had been removed, replaced with a bizarre peg like object that jutted out. Fred pulled on it a few times but to no avail.

"You walk around that way and I'll go the other." Jenny suggested. "There might be another way in."

But after meeting on the other side of the building, they realised that it was true that the factory was truly locked as well as they'd been told. "I wonder what those strange door knobs are." Fred frowned as they returned to the side they had started on.

"I'm not sure." Jenny replied. Placing a hand on the peg, she attempted to turn it. With no success, she went to pull her arm back but her sleeve got caught.

Suddenly, and incredibly creepily, the door swung open.

Both Jenny and Fred stood for a moment, staring at the entrance to the locked up factory, not quite sure what had happened. Beyond the doorway was a dark chamber where a light could be seen distantly ahead. Cautiously, Jenny took a step inside, a growl like rumble reaching her ears. Looking back at Fred, she gestured for him to enter.

"Are you certain that it's safe?" He whispered. "How did you even open the door?"

Jenny looked up at the pitch black ceiling; its shadow fell around them making it impossible to see how large a room they were in. "I've got no idea. I just caught my sleeve on the peg."

The light disappeared for a second before returning, flashing repeatedly. As they approached it, voices grew louder. Spotting a large crate, Jenny pulled Fred down behind it as the voices became audible.

"... No doubt he will be made weak enough." A pause. "It seems like the army is ready."

The small light vanished; the entire factory instead was filled with light from a set of bulbs spread across the ceiling. A large machine stood where the light had shined from its centre. Complicated pieces of computer equipment were attached to the lower part of the metal creation. Two figures could be seen at the monitor, their faces hidden but one a tall man with blond hair, the other an elderly man seated in a wheelchair.

"Yes, they are indeed complete. I believe it time to view the soldiers that will capture the Doctor for us." The blond man spoke, his voice full of malice.

He tapped several keys, causing the machine to split in half, the top lifting up to reveal its not so hollow core. Lined up like eggs in a box were 3 rows of people. Well, they were humanoid anyway. While their faces seemed human, their skin was such milk white that they seemed to be dead. Encasing their bodies was armour of grey steel, one arm ended with a hand, the other with a cannon weapon.

"They are truly warriors designed to bring the Doctor to death. Of course he shall only be taken to the gates, he must remain alive." The old man croaked, glancing at his companion. "I see it as fair for myself to activate them. After all, you shall be their commander in battle."

As one, pairs of ice blue eyes shot open. The clasps that had held them to the machine released allowing the dangerous creatures to drop to the ground where they stood to attention in front of their creators. Each face held a different kind of attack against the Doctor.

With a manic laugh, the blond man pulled out a small metal rod, its tip glowing an ominous red. "You have been created as the ultimate weapon to capture the infamous Doctor. Forged from the most powerful technology and from our own understanding of the Doctor's weakness, I command you, Cyber-Flesh, to enter the time vortex and to hunt down the TARDIS."

The blue cog that was fused into their chests started to turn, faster and faster until it was a blur. Then, with a flash of blinding light, each soldier was gone. Stepping over to where they had vanished, the commander of the Doctor's end lifted the rod in the direction that Jenny and Fred were. The crate collapsed, moonlight pale liquid seeped out across the floor.

Leaping to their feet, Jenny and Fred watched as the pair they had been spying on turned to look at them. The tall blond smirked before glancing at his colleague. "I should follow the troops. Try to enjoy your time with these two." A similar blur burst out of him and he vanished just like the Cyber-Flesh before.

The man in a wheelchair drummed his fingers over his silver cover that was draped across his lap. "Now then, what shall I do to you first?"

xxxxx

Whipping out her tongue with the force of a bullet, Vastra snatched a gun out of a guard's hands. Using it as a club, she smashed it into the other guards before launching towards Stek with a vicious throw. It struck his temple and he collapsed to the floor. In retaliation to her attacks, the Sontarans in front of the door fired a barrage of shots.

Vastra saw them fly through the air towards her. If she dodged them, they would slam into the children. Diving backwards, she knocked them to the ground where the shots hit the guards that had already been attacked, sending them to a quick death. One of the dropped guns had landed only inches from Vastra and so lifting it up, she blasted wave after wave until there were no more opponents left.

The children looked around at the fallen what they'd thought to be angels. Vastra stood waiting patiently until they looked up at her, their eyes showing less fear and more of confusion. Deciding that it would be best to leave them to their own thoughts, she quickly left, making sure to be cautious in case there was another Sontaran behind a corner.

Not stopping for rest, even as she felt a pain through her chest, the Silurian ran from the I.S.I.S. headquarters towards her home. She had been foolish to go there alone; she couldn't protect Jenny or Fred, let alone London if she was killed.

Reaching the house, she bent over and panted for several seconds before twisting the handle. It didn't turn. Frowning, she got out her key and unlocked the door, quickly entering. The silence that met her made her blood run... colder. Jenny and Fred should have awaken hours ago but as she called out their names to an empty house, she started to worry even more so.

A sudden thought appeared. They must have gone to visit Jasmine, Rosita and the children. Somewhere completely safe. Deciding to change into her clean robe as the one she was wearing had rather too many blood stains. The empty drawer caused panic to return once again. Leaning against the wall, she noticed a slip of paper that hadn't been there the previous day.

Quickly reading through it, everything clicked into place. Jenny and Fred were doing a case, a case in her name. Locking the door, she sprinted in the direction she hoped would take her to her friends. In order to take her mind off the pain that exercise so cruelly brought, she considered how she would react when she caught the humans that had caused so much worry.

Locking them in the house for a week should do it although forever would be best. Deleting what she had told herself about going alone to potentially dangerous locations, the idea of having them permanently safe was a most relaxing one.

However, the two of them sneaking out, impersonating her was surprisingly amusing. No doubt it was Jenny's plan. The young woman wouldn't take too kindly to being kept in the house. She was extremely good with a sword but Vastra couldn't help feel a sense of protection towards her that she didn't have with Fred. The mere thought of anyone wishing to do her friend harm brought rage shivering through her body.

Friend? Did she see Jenny as a friend? Vastra always felt more cautious with Jenny around but isn't that what friends felt? Surely friends didn't notice the way light reflected off of the others hair, or how their skin flushed after a sharp run. Or how their face could jump from emotion to emotion. Katana swing at an enemy or spreading butter in the morning, Jenny was like an open book. A book that Vastra never wanted to put down.

Shocked at what was being revealed, Vastra attempted to think of something else. But failed. No matter what she told herself, it was in futile. The truth was as clear as day. Vastra, a Silurian living as a human detective had... feelings for her maid and partner, the human Jenny. Strangely, she didn't feel sick at the thought of a human that was held in such a strong emotion of romantic lo-

Reality let out a scream as she was pulled from her inner sanctums. It was the scream of the people around her as the grip of steel in her fist tightened. Her katana had of course been freed because of the enemy that her eyes had spotted. That of Derek.

He froze, trapped in her gaze. His face screwed up into fear and surprise before hatred burned through. Plunging his hand into his pocket, he lifted out an ordinary pistol. Releasing a cry, he fired a wave of bullets towards her. The katana screeched through the air as it knocked the projectiles away, leaving only scratches on its blade as reminders of how close Vastra had come to reaching death.

The observing people watched with mouths open in awe as the mysterious cloaked figure defended against the armed man. Derek pulled the trigger twice more until it clicked uselessly. Twirling her sword expertly, Vastra blocked the bullets simultaneously in a move that Fred would have been proud of. The pistol was tossed away as its own roared in anger and fled through the gathering crowd.

Vastra pursued him, her katana sheaved and using her hands to shove people aside, she managed to keep Derek in her field of vision. He looked back at her and grinded his nails into his palms. Thanks to his impatience in killing the demoness, he risked his own life. If he had simply fled at the sight of her robe then he wouldn't be running with her not far behind.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out the device he had been granted. He had not expected to use it yet, especially with so many people around but he felt little choice remained. He smashed his thumb down upon the switch of the small box that activated a signal far above in the Earth's orbit.

xxxxx

The Weeping Angel, the Lonely Assassin writhed in pain and fear. These emotions that it had never felt before confused the dark creature. It was weak, almost fatally weak. The planet had spun 30 times and yet not one of the victims had given it a spark of temporal energy. It had spent far longer imprisoned by the Sontarans but its last reserves of power had been suddenly stolen.

It had found a forgotten shack on the outskirts of the city to await the return of night. While it could easily stand on a street corner a stone until all passersby had left, the risk of it remaining such a way for too long was much of a risk. Nothing mattered anymore though. The creature would die if it didn't feed soon.

A small voice was whispering inside of its core. There was energy in the city and it may be day but there was no other choice. Using its incredible speed, it charged towards the centre of London, transforming to stone only twice as a human glanced in its direction. Before long, the buildings appeared.

Leaping onto their roofs, it charged across the deserted runways, only ever freezing due to the occasional citizen that looked up. Not far ahead, the voice hushed. An entire feast was laid out, it promised. Peering over the edge, it saw a crowd of humans scurrying about but there was in particular that caught its attention.

A young male, hair black and feet fast as he ran, knocking people aside. Something about him smelt of more than everyone else. He went off the road and disappeared around a corner, into a narrow but empty side street.

The starving monster followed.

xxxxx

Vastra hurried, panting and thinking how running is such an evil activity. Derek darted away from the busy rush of people causing Vastra take the same route. She could see his departing back turn onto another street. Reaching him she saw that it ended with a brick wall.

"So then, are you going to kill me? Just like you killed Nick." Derek's voice was as cold as midwinter.

The Silurian lowered her hood and met the man's gaze. "I was not the one that pulled the trigger, Derek. You took Jenny's brother from her and I care more about that than the fact you tried to shoot me."

A figure fell onto the wall above Derek's head. Vastra stared at it intently but it didn't move. "It's behind me, isn't it?" Derek smirked.

"What is it?" Vastra asked.

"Why it's your death, you hideous murderer." Holding out the device he'd pressed on the street outside, Derek chuckled darkly. "This is fantastic. Not only do I get my revenge but I can also accomplish my mission."

He ran forward making Vastra pull out her katana in defence but he simply threw the small box at the Silurian where it attached itself to her neck. Swinging her sword in an attempt to hit him, she felt it clang against the wall of the narrow alley way.

"You tricked me." Vastra yelled. "What is this on my neck?"

Turning around to watch his enemy claw at the irremovable device, he grinned. "Yes I did. Now pay attention, you monstrous animal, I shan't be repeating myself. On your neck is a container. A container that sticks to the cells of the first creature it touches." He held up his gloved hand. "You should have worn a scarf. The container has inside of it a phial of temporal energy that the creature behind you feeds upon. It shall attack you in order to get it, draining your own energy and sending you back in time where you will live a miserable live, alone of any friends and people you love. The same live that you gave to me."

"Derek, you can't do this. Nick was killed by your hands, not mine. If you hadn't killed his employers, I wouldn't have hunted you down." He started to walk away. "Come back."

"A word of advice, keep your eyes locked to its body and it won't move." He looked up at the sky and smiled sadly. "I'd like to think that I've done Nick a final favour and saved his sister from your darkness. Rot in hell, bitch."

Hearing his departing footsteps, Vastra stared at the shadowy figure above. A speck of dust brushed her eyes causing them to shut for a moment. When they next opened, the creature was a mere foot away, its fangs and claws bared. Her hand attempted to pull the phial of off her neck but to no avail. The container was stuck tight. Shuddering at the angel's speed, she started to creep back. Almost at the end of the street and she blinked again, losing all the distance she'd gained from it.

The sound of people was so close but the monster even closer. Moving away again, she felt her eyes starting to water. As she moved around the corner, the creature vanished. Glancing behind her, she almost screamed in fright as the angel blocked her way back to the busy street.

Trapped and alone, tears fell down her cheeks as her eyes struggled to stay open. Whispering a goodbye to her home, Vastra's eyes shut.

A/N: And cue evil cliffhanger. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I can't believe how far this trilogy has come. Normally I would have gotten bored ages ago but I've stayed true to finish it till the end. Maybe even further than that. Right, evil plan will be explained in next chapter and whether everyone survives or not shall depend on my mood. Thanks for reading and please drop a review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Silurian detective: Of chaos and romance

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews recently. They all helped to make this chapter :D

As she prepared to open her eyes, Vastra realised that the sound of London crowds were gone. It was instead replaced by... beeping. Opening her eyes, a dimly lit room was revealed. Coloured lights flashed gently while numerous screens covered the walls, control panels underneath each one. A door leapt to the side allowing the mysterious woman behind it entrance.

Her hair was held up, a few curly brown tendrils trailing across her forehead. A strange eye patch covered one eye while the other held a smirk behind its hazel gaze. Her clothes were simple but smart and attached to a hip was a large, deadly looking gun, the end a twisted cone that crackled dangerously. Its twin, smaller and with less bite was held in the woman's hand, aimed at Vastra's chest.

"Well, it is truly marvellous to finally meet you, Madame Vastra." She smiled darkly. "I apologise for bringing you here so unexpectedly but Derek left me no choice."

Vastra frowned in confusion. "So... That creature, the angel didn't touch me? I'm not in another time?"

The woman nodded delicately. "I had the ship teleport you up before it could. Having you lost throughout history would really ruin my plans. Derek shall be suitably punished for risking their failure."

"Who are you?" Vastra asked. "Why are you so interested in me?"

"Not just you, your friends Jenny and Fred are also a part of this." Tilting her head gently, she motioned to the screen where a blue box could be seen spinning through a twirling tube of clouds. "He shall be joining us soon but as for my name." She stepped closer until Vastra was a mere foot away. "I am known as Kovarian, Madame Kovarian. Don't we have much in common?"

Vastra put a hand on her sword. "You shouldn't underestimate me. If you dare put my friends in danger for even a second, I won't hesitate to destroy you."

"I don't doubt that you won't however, I saved your life so surely you owe me a debt. You can now return home with your Jenny and continue to lead a happy life." She tapped her gun. "You also shouldn't misjudge the speed that this can fire at."

"What do you want me to do? You still haven't explained why you find us so important as well." Vastra demanded more angrily.

Sighing, Kovarian patted her hair neatly. "You Silurians are so aggressive. I don't want you to do anything, simply return home." She turned to a monitor and started typing. "Live and be safe. We shall meet again soon enough but I should send you back to Earth before my colleagues discover how much I've revealed without them. Now return to Earth, return to Jenny."

Kovarian stood up straight and watched as Vastra disappeared in a kaleidoscope of colours where the piece could re-enter game and continue the plan that would bring the universe against a force that would end all.

xxxxx

Confusion crawled over the victory of the hunt. The creature stared blankly at where its prey had once stood, fear racketing through her body, acceptance in her mind. But now she was gone, along with the great burst of energy that she held.

Another scent, not of the crowd, rather hidden alone in the shadows. Leaping through the back alleys, the air rippling from the Angel's speed, the dark haired man came into view. He was laughing darkly to himself but when he noticed the stalker, all humour fled the scene.

"You certainly didn't waste time." He smiled slightly, his terrified thoughts badly hidden. "I'm afraid that you won't be feasting on me tonight though."

Derek could hear the crowds a mere street away. He just needed to check which way. One quick glance would be enough. A dead end met his sight and bringing his head forward again, he flinched at the petrifying figure of the Angel.

No time to creep around the corner, the creature was too close. Perhaps this was how Vastra felt before she was plummeted back through the decades. This time held nothing for Derek anymore and besides, his extraterrestrial masters would soon conquer Earth and then the rest of the universe. It would be best just to go.

Blinking gently, he felt the world distort, shatter into a million pieces before fusing back together to form a new image.

The trees were a vibrant orange, their leaves falling gently to a soft wind. The wild smell that only nature possessed was carried along it, surfing across the vast, deserted fields of flowers and grass. The sky was a joyful pink, the sun already sleeping against the horizon before slipping away until tomorrow.

Derek sat down on the warm earth and relaxed. He was away from all the troubles that the city had brought, away from the end that lay in the future. Shutting his eyes with no fear of the unknown, his thoughts drifted towards Nick.

Lost in the past, he probably wouldn't even be born. One day, he would be and Derek had a whole new life to wait until then. Until maybe a second chance for them could be granted.

xxxxx

It was back. The overpowering scent of energy lay across the busy streets of London but it was definitely there. Forgetting that it hadn't gained any strength from feasting on the recently departed man, the Angel launched onto the roofs.

By the river, its escaped prey had returned.

xxxxx

"Death is no option; no you must remain alive for what is planned." The man in the wheelchair spoke more to himself than to Jenny and Fred. "3 days remain until victory arrives and I shall not allow you both to spoil it by dying."

Fred removed the police helmet and held it uncertainly. "How are we so important to your plans?"

"I can explain that." A voice croaked from behind a stack of crates. Stepping into sight, it was revealed to be a Sontaran, his armour cracked across several parts, the planet emblem on his helmet blurred by dirt.

"You can, can you? Please do explain to us then." The silver cloaked man barked.

Coughing slightly, the Sontaran rested against the crate. "We've been listening in on your communications throughout my soldiers' time stranded on this filthy world. I however have known of your plans for far longer. It was I who slayed your pawns in that warehouse 3 years ago and it is I who will not allow this threat to Sontar to continue."

"Even before you attacked Earth? How long have you been here for?" Fred questioned.

His hand shook as it went to remove the dusty helmet. "Do you not remember me, human?" It was lifted away to reveal a wrinkled, saggy face that was an unhealthy grey. If it hadn't been for the armour, it would have been difficult to register him as a Sontaran. "I am General Stert, is your mother well?"

Jenny grabbed hold of Fred's arm as he went to strike the Sontaran. "How dare you provoke him? What happened to your face anyway?"

"Time happened." He smiled almost sadly. "You must be surprised to see such an ancient Sontaran. It is incredibly rare for us to sink into the decay of age rather than for us to meet our end on the field of battle."

The seated man placed his palms together. "You have used the power of the Angel to travel through time for a second chance at victory it seems. Time will not offer your body the same luxury though."

"I accept such a dishonour only for the continuation of my race, to guard our planet from the sly hands of you, Davros." Stert glowered.

Lowering his shimmering hood, the hollow eyed gaze of the Dalek creator met that of the Sontaran General. "You know much, little clone, but still your idiotic ideology overpowers your mind. While age does bring its disabilities, they are worth the wisdom of experience. It is because you do not live long enough to learn that you will always lose."

Weapon pulled out, Stert roared with rage. "You dare insult the almighty power of Sontar? Foolish old maker, your experience shall count as nothing against the fire of my gun."

Shot after shot was released, each dissipating into nothingness upon reaching Davros. He laughed with cruel humour. "Sontarans are so weak that we never even had to consider them. You talk of your fire but it shall be my inferno that incinerates your planet." He leant forward slowly, his voice lowering. "And you know that it will be true. Let that be your final thought."

A switch was pulled by Davros' ancient hand. Stert watched the golden beam fire from the chair straight towards his chest. The armour melted as the blast continued its flight through the flesh until it smashed out of his back leaving a burn on the wall behind. The General tumbled to the ground, his voice silenced by the unmerciless blow.

"Now at last we have some peace." Davros smiled. "Do you wish to now learn of our plans?" He paused and shook his head. "Ah, it appears that another matter is arising."

As he finished speaking, a flash of light burnt through the air and Vastra appeared on the ground. Jenny stared in shock for a few seconds before dropping to her knees next to her friend and clutching the Silurian to her chest. Lifting her head out of her hands, Vastra looked up at the affectionate young woman in surprise. "Jenny?"

"Ma'am, Vastra, I'm so sorry about last night. I was just shocked you see but it wasn't fair on you because you were so brave and saved us all. Please, please can you find it to forgive me?" Jenny's eyes were watery but it was the worry in her voice that was most terrifying.

"Jenny, I don't understand why you are so upset. There is nothing to forgive." Vastra smiled gently, rocking the woman.

Jenny met her gaze and wrapped her arms around Vastra tighter. "Thank you." After another moment, Jenny loosened her hold. "Sorry for being so tearful, I just feared that you would reject me."

"Then you feared for nothing. You could hate me all you want and I would never reject you." Helping Jenny to her feet, Vastra squeezed her hand and linked in surprise when she felt lips plant themselves on her cheek.

"Must I watch this passing of affections all day?" Davros sighed. "We do not have eternity just yet."

Glaring at the disrupting villain, Jenny noticed the device attached to Vastra's neck. "What happened to you?"

Vastra pulled on it gently but it remained stuck. "It doesn't matter. A slight problem that I encountered on the way here."

"Indeed, so you have met Kovarian?" The Dalek creator asked. "And that phial on your neck indicates that she saved you from the stupidity of that insect. I hope that you suitably punished him, his usefulness had reached its end."

Staring at the ancient being, Vastra felt disgust flow through her. "You were using him, using his hatred towards me to perform your bidding. I can't believe that you could be so cruel yet so cowardly."

"I am no coward, I had need of a servant that knew this city well although it was certainly amusing to have him work for a revenge that would never come." Davros smiled cruelly as his chair moved forward.

"Tell us why you don't want us to die." Jenny said calmly.

With a hand on the container glued to Vastra, Davros squeezed the middle and turned it quickly. The phial came away in his hands and he placed it under his cloak. "You mustn't die because you are all keys to the succession of our plan." He paused. "By keys, I mean literal keys."

"Stop being so dramatic and just tell us your evil scheme already." Fred grumbled.

Frowning, Davros straightened out a crease from his cloak. "As you wish, I was simply allowing the tension to build but if you want it all explained. Before the great explosion that formed the universe, an almighty force ruled over all fabric of existence. That was until its powers were stolen and split in 3 causing the laws that we see today to form a new way of life that still expands now. The master of the old universe was locked in another dimension and given a seal."

Fred lifted his hand as a child would in class. "So how do you know all this if it happened before anything was created?"

"If you are going to interrupt, I may have to hurt you slightly." Davros warned before continuing. "We know of this because me and my comrades have control over the 3 powers. Time, space and reality. With them, we were able to discover this unknown legend and learn the rituals that were deemed so unlikely that they would be a suitable lock to imprison a god."

"And you're going to free this god?" Vastra said in shock. "It will destroy you and everything else that exists."

Slapping his hand onto the arm of his seat, Davros growled in anger. "Will you not be all silent? When the seal is broken, the being shall be kept subdued while we drain the last of its energy. It shall be more than enough for us to mould the universe as we see fit. Not even the Doctor can stop us; in fact, he is as much a part of the plan as you are."

"The Doctor? That is what those creatures are for, to capture him." Jenny concluded.

Nodding at her understanding, Davros moved his chair over to the large machine that remained open. "Kovarian has a large range of experience in the field of Flesh. Combined with the data I retrieved from the Torchwood vault on Cybermen, we created the perfect warriors to overpower the Doctor." He smiled darkly. "I am sure he will be proud of the time travelling device that his old friend designed for locating the TARDIS."

A sound behind them, sounding much like a door being broken down was heard, eerily summoning silence from everyone before Fred spoke. "So what are you going to do with us now? Imprison us like you will the Doctor?"

"It is a possibility we have arranged however you are fortunate enough to be granted one more night and day of freedom. It is more important that the Doctor is locked safely away before we deal with you 3." His hand hovered over a button on his chair. "In two days time, the universe of the past shall fall. Enjoy what little hours you have left." He slammed the button and vanished in a burst of light.

For a few moments, Vastra, Jenny and Fred looked at each other, uncertainty and fear glinting in their eyes. They had faced a large amount of foes before with all odds against them but this was on a different level. For the Doctor to be in danger there was little they felt they could do.

With little for them to see in the factory, they turned to leave. The open door, its metal body shattered in several places is soon seen on the floor. A moment before they can exit, the lights above disappear, leaving the sunlight outside as their only escape from the darkness. A scream.

Jenny stared fearfully at the nightmare inducing face of the stone Angel. Her wrist is held in its iron grip of one hand while the other claws dangerously near to her head. Remembering what Derek had told her about the creature's power, Vastra attempted to release Jenny's hand quickly. Fred waved a hand in front of its empty eyes.

"What is this thing?" He asked curiously.

"Dangerous." Vastra replied, struggling to pull Jenny free. "Help me get Jenny out but don't stop looking at it. Don't even blink."

Unfortunately, the stone was too solid to break. Jenny saw Vastra's look of desperation as the Silurian unsheathed her katana and started to swing it across the Angel's arm. "Vastra, there's no time. Go, save the Doctor and stop them before everything ends." Jenny began.

A clang as the sword fell to the floor. "Don't ever say that." Jenny looked down at where Vastra had grabbed her hand with hers. "That you'd dare think for a moment that I'd ever leave you behind."

"But... but this is the whole world." Jenny replied, her eyes keeping Vastra's. "My life for everyone else's."

"No, not the world." Vastra paused, her lips rising to a smile. "The very universe itself." And with that, she cupped Jenny's face with her free hand and kissed her.

It was both soft and unexpected but as soon as Jenny realised what was happening, she tilted her head to deepen it. Eyes closed, lost to all but what was pressed across their lips. For the Silurian, even she didn't know what was happening. So much had thundered recently. The Ravens, the Sontaran's return and now the cold clasp of stone had caused her to seek out something that she truly needed. As for the human, she was just as mesmerised if more confused. The reasons why could wait though, her mouth was currently too occupied to ask questions. The kiss was short but certainly a welcome respite from the dangers that were prepared to engulf them.

Their eyes opened slowly when they pulled away, both pairs unsure whether what they would see would actually be there. A sudden sound was heard behind them causing them to turn and see Fred holding a jar of what looked like jam. He poured it over Jenny's wrist and gave her arm a sharp pull, yanking it free.

"There, a simple bit of lubrication can solve a lot of problems." He grinned, tossing the jar away where it exploded into a dozen shards.

Staring suspiciously at the jam covered Angel, Vastra frowned. "But we weren't looking at it. How did it not move?"

"You weren't looking at it?" Fred tilted his head innocently. "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing, just not it." Blushed Jenny before meeting Vastra's gaze once more. "Well, I suppose nothing is an understatement."

Stepping backwards towards the door but always watching the Angel, Fred felt the stale river air reach his nostrils. "Didn't think I'd be glad to smell this stink again. Come on."

Vastra and Jenny smiled despite the rest of the situation and left, using Fred's eyes to keep the Angel locked. As soon as they were away from the creature and weren't looking at him, Fred also allowed himself a smile; certain that the two women believed that he hadn't seen anything.

They walked along the river, its rancid stench indeed a relief from the revelations uncovered inside of the factory. Hands linked, Vastra and Jenny stayed to a gentle pace, Fred only a couple of metres behind. The realisation that the world was going to end had brought a strange tranquillity and after half an hour they found themselves outside of Fred's shop and home.

Jasmine was unsurprisingly pleased when she heard the bell ring at the sign of their arrival. Ushering them inside to the living area, she locked the door and enveloped her husband in a hug. Rosita was sitting in an armchair, reading a book while Carol and Sam were making a jigsaw. They all looked up cheerfully at the sight of the returned trio.

After answering a few questions with short, brief answers, the children sensed that something had happened and restrained their curiosity. The adults had already detected the cover of sadness across Fred's face, the look that they faced the impossible. So they didn't speak, choosing rather to enjoy comfortable company that they gave to each other. No one said anything about Vastra and Jenny's linked hands.

It was an hour later, when the sun was starting to set that everyone decided to stay over at the detectives' house. They walked in groups: Vastra and Jenny following Sam's scruffy brown mop, Rosita with her granddaughter and Fred and Jasmine, arm in arm to the rear. Upon arrival, Vastra and Jenny separated for the first time, the Silurian sitting in her chair in the living room while the maid went into the kitchen with Jasmine to cook some food.

The silence returned for a short time but after Rosita suggested that the children play a game, they trundled upstairs to Sam's room. When they had left, the older lady turned to her son. "What's happened?"

He quickly explained the circumstances which Rosita simply nodded in reply to. Just as he reached the confrontation with Davros, there came a knock on the door which Vastra answered. Georgina, her head showing still a minor bruising entered the room and joined Fred on the sofa.

"I figured I'd come and see how everything went." She muttered. "Judging from your faces, not anything good."

No one nodded, no one had to. "Fred was just explaining the problem; would you care to finish, dear?" Rosita asked.

It only took a few more minutes for him to reach the end and when he did, the silence didn't return because of Georgina's cackle of a laugh. She rubbed her sides as the laughter spread across her body. By the time she finished, there were tears in her eyes.

"Is that it? You had me worried for a second there. I actually thought that we were in danger." Georgina took in a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "Davros and all the others are no different than anything we've ever faced before. If you 3 have defeated aliens alone, they won't stand a chance against all of us."

The power and determination in her voice was strange to hear but Vastra shook her head. "You don't know the Doctor. If he can be stopped than we don't stand a chance."

"Vastra, I remember when I and Jackson met the Doctor." Rosita said gently. "He was incredible, he seemed invincible but even he would have fallen if we hadn't been there. For how alien he is, he's still so human."

Fred turned to look at the Silurian who looked so resigned. "I think what's more important is that he's your friend. You always say that he saved you, maybe it's time for you to save him."

Standing up, Vastra left the living room and headed straight for the kitchen. Grabbing Jenny's hand, she pulled her upstairs into the master bedroom, shutting the door. It was a moment before she spoke. "What is that you want Jenny? Anything you ask, I'll get."

"You aren't as clever as you pretend to be." Jenny smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I just want to be with you."

"Well that was easy, but tomorrow, we're going to be taken. Do you want fight with me? To save everyone, to rescue the Doctor?" Vastra answered seriously.

Smile deepening, Jenny squeezed Vastra's hands. "Whatever you want Ma'am, anything you ask, I'll get."

"I don't deserve you." Vastra replied, pulling the woman in for a kiss. It didn't last very long but it was still as sweet as the last. Returning downstairs, they found the living room empty and so headed to the dining room where everyone was seated.

Joining them, they were dished a plate of beef and an assortment of vegetables. The same meal that had been uneaten the night before. There had even been enough for Georgina who ate savagely, apparently not having eaten much during the day. Jenny scooped up a mouthful. "So, any plans for saving the world?"

In fact, none were in the end but the decision that they weren't going to lie down and lose was all that was needed. After the meal was finished, most people headed to their respected bedrooms. Vastra and Jenny were going to sleep in Vastra's room and so offered Jenny's to Fred and Jasmine but they decided to make a bed with the sofas so that Rosita could have the room. Sam and Carol had the other room while Georgina had been given some blankets to make something comfortable on the floor.

Climbing into bed, changed into their nightclothes, Vastra and Jenny loosened their hands. Instead, Jenny felt Vastra's cotton bound arm snake around her back, pulling her closer. She responded by snuggling into the Silurian's body until the coolness that she radiated was mixed with the warmth of the maid. Despite the worries that awaited them the next day, they quickly fell asleep.

The morning came quickly but they both didn't move, happy to be only with each other. Until a knock came on the door, Fred calling them down for breakfast. Jasmine had made a table that consisted of a bowl of porridge each, assortments of jam to be spread on bread and dishes of cooked ham and eggs. Quite the feast for what could be the final dawn of Earth.

Everyone wasted no time tucking in and before long, the table was empty. After the plates had been taken away, they prepared the plan.

Thanks to the Sontarans, they had two of their guns left over from the invasion. It was decided that Georgina and Rosita use them, Vastra, Jenny, Fred and Jasmine all had training with the katana. Even Carol had a little experience in how to wield the sword. Returning to the home above the shop would be Rosita and the children. After much arguing, Fred had given in to letting Jasmine come along with himself, Vastra, Jenny and Georgina as they hunted for the enemies that were readying to end life as they knew it.

The goodbyes went quickly, Jenny squashing Sam in an embrace while Rosita assured them that no one would harm the children as long as she lived. That thought reassured them as much as it brought fear. The door was locked and the key pressed into the older woman's hand. They parted before tears could be shed.

Descending into the stench and darkness of the sewer was getting too familiar for Vastra's liking. As was the route to the Silurian surveillance shelter however, upon arrival, they rather used the teleport that sent them to the city itself. Sensing that her sleeping people were frightening her human companions, Vastra hurried towards the Earth Defence System.

The E.D.S. had been designed more for large extraterrestrial threats like asteroids and solar flares rather than alien life but it still had a wide weaponry range. Hoping that it hadn't been deactivated, Vastra let out a sigh of relief when she switched it on and saw that it had already detected a semi-shielded ship in the Earth's orbit.

Thankfully, all Silurians were taught the simple functions of the system in case of an attack so Vastra typed in the necessary instructions and watched as the missile on the screen mirrored what should be happening in the skies above.

Then another alert popped up and Vastra didn't bother checking to see if the others were following her as she ran back to the teleport.

xxxxx

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, as she fell to the floor from the TARDIS shuddering as if in pain. "What's happening?"

Leaping to his feet from his own more fortunate position on the railing, the Timelord checked the screaming monitor. "Something bad. Something that should most definitely not be happening."

Helping his wife to her feet, Rory gave the Doctor an unimpressed expression. "Well if it's not meant to be happening, than why is it?"

Before he could be given a reply, there came a sound that echoed over all the noise that the TARDIS was making. Four knocks from outside, on the blue doors.

Immediately, the Doctor's face shifted from the look of absolute horror to a commanding one. "Rory, you and Amy get to my room. Look for two black joysticks."

If he was confused by the Doctor's request, he didn't act it as the Last Centurion left with Amy into the deeper part of the TARDIS. Only a second later and the door burst open and in stepped from the flames of the Time Vortex a scene to silence the unbeatable Doctor.

Wilfred's eyes showed the same wonder that he had upon first entering the blue box. Even his armour clad body moved in the same state of astonishment, tottering up the walkway to the main console.

"Well Doctor, I see things have changed since I was last here." He said cheerfully, a cannon arm waving in the air.

And then, the identical confident stride of Donna Noble entered through the door, a smile playing on her lips. "Your face is a picture, get me a camera and I'll frame it." She jangled the glittering TARDIS key under the Timelord's nose. "Sorry to have to let myself in but I had to have a look at what you've done with the place."

At last, a breath to reply. "Donna, this isn't you. You aren't actually in the TARDIS. Your eyes aren't seeing me, it's a trick."

"Always so pessimistic." A bark of laughter followed and then the light of the Time Vortex vanished just as a figure came into view outside. "Honey, I'm home."

No more words needed to be exchanged. The Doctor had no doubt that this was his childhood friend and worst enemy, the Master.

His hair was blond, cut short at the front but thickening out towards the back, where it tucked in behind his ears. His face clean shaven with a rather small nose peeking out from the centre. Eyes, like blue glass, glinted of danger and a burning pain. His jacket was a dark green, obviously made from animal skin, while a brown shirt lay underneath, black trousers covering his legs. In his hand, a red tipped rod burned of dark power. New face, new body but the Master had returned.

He sighed in frustration as the Doctor beat his curiosity and fled up the stairs after Amy and Rory. Shots of fizzling blue energy blasted after him as the Cyber-Flesh gave chase. Keeping his eyes forward in case another face was seen, the Doctor gulped as he realised that the energy blasts were intended to knock out and not kill.

Rory untangled the wires connecting the joysticks while Amy read a large booklet full of instructions. Snatching them out of his friend's hands, the Doctor wrapped a loop of wires around Amy's arm before also harnessing himself in.

"Are you sure that you've read the manual?" Rory asked as he was hooked in too and a joystick pushed into his hand.

Shaking her head, Amy tried to move without success. "Of course he hasn't, he may be an alien but he's still a man."

"Well, close enough I guess but stop talking now. You might shatter your teeth." And before they could reply, just as Wilfred and Donna charged into the room, the Doctor gripped Amy and Rory's hands in his and mashed their thumbs onto the joystick buttons.

xxxxx

Vastra whirled around, looking for anything that could register as what the E.D.S. had detected. Jenny had almost reached her, Fred being pulled along by Jasmine and Georgina further behind as 3 people fell from the sky on top of the Silurian.

"Doctor! I knew that you'd get away." Vastra cried as she realised who was lying on her chest.

"Yeah, she showed so much faith last night." Georgina grumbled sarcastically.

Untying herself of the wires, Amy went to free a stuck Rory. "Friends of yours, Doctor." A groan was her only reply and until she noticed his screwed up face did the companion realise he was in pain.

They lay him on his back, allowing the oxygen to reach his lungs more easily but what happened next only brought the Timelord more panic. Two enormous planets appeared suddenly in the sky. One was an inferno deep red with scars etched across its face. The other was a powerful amber colour and a large golden speck could be seen to the side. Screams of terror were heard nearby as the public saw the behemoths of above.

His eyes rolling slightly, the Doctor looked down from the raging spheres at the people around him. Meeting Vastra's gaze, he coughed roughly before falling back down, a mumble released. "Forgive me for not realising." He lay still.

Cradling the Doctor's head, Amy looked at the Silurian expectantly. "So what do we do now?"

Under the hood, Vastra sighed. "I don't know."

xxxxx

Exiting the empty TARDIS, the Master punched one of the Cyber-Flesh in the chest. It was left as undamaged as his hand. Kovarian marched towards him, Davros wheeling behind. "So? Where is he?" She snapped.

"The sneaky bastard must have used a teleport. He'll have to be on Earth somewhere." The blond snarled in reply.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Davros went to a computer monitor. "Almost enough at least, it's close enough to the time to begin the end."

"Yes, thankfully we can still salvage this situation." Kovarian typed onto the keyboard. The stone Angel on Earth stalked a young girl and once she was gone, the temporal energy released, Kovarian hit a button and the creature had not a moment to panic before it crumbled into a thin, white powder, not enough energy left to sustain it.

Tapping another button, the energy was sent hurtling into the circuit under the ship. As it twirled in a blinding dance, the particles smashed into each other causing bright fireworks to appear. The planets were sucked from across the universe and placed into position.

As one they chanted. "3,3,3." Eyes shut, focused only on what was coming, the villains spoke their lines of the ritual.

"Time." The Master bellowed, the red light of his baton glowing brighter as he spun it through the air.

"Space." Cried Davros, his chair vibrating with power.

"Reality." Kovarian completed with a victorious smirk, sparks firing off of her eye patch.

Within the centre of the 3 planets, a horrifying dark cloud was starting to form. A gigantic claw of dark energy plunged out and an ancient voice in a tongue no one understood but everyone knew echoed throughout the cosmos.

"I AM FREE!"

A/N: So I'm happy with this chapter. Vastra and Jenny together and the story still not finished. Although this is the end of the trilogy, the finale is not yet over and will come in the form of a six chaptered story but with 3 epilogue chapters. So the Master, Davros and Kovarian working together to rule the universe. Any ideas that you may have on enemies or other characters to bring into the last story would be really fun to think about. It should be making an appearance in the summer, after my exams this month so I hope that you'll all read it when it comes out :D


End file.
